How Our Hearts Duet
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Happy Halloween and here's a treat that the Black Order came up with as there's a party going on and it will bring a couple together and what better through a song.  Please read and review


Blue Kitsune: Hey everyone Happy Halloween and boy do I have a treat for you. I manage to finish this story though I'm still iffy but hey I figure since it's halloween I should give something to my readers to read.

Read and Review

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own D. Gray-man, the characters, etc but the story idea is all mine.

* * *

><p><em>How do Our Hearts Duet<em>

_Oh what do I do, what do I do!_ These were the thoughts going through one time exorcist's mind as she was in her closet, tossing clothes out here and there and pretty much everywhere. She was thinking to herself while looking at the mess that littered the floor of her room.

Clothes, shoes, all kinds of things lying about scatter and everywhere she saw. She was trying to find something to wear for tonight and didn't want to make herself look like a fool like she had done so many times before. There was a lot of noise going on in the background, a sort of excitement and cheerfulness in the air and she understood why as she too felt it.

It was October 31, _Samhain or as most people like to call it Halloween._

There was to be a party courtesy of the Order to raise everyone's spirit as they strive in their goal to help humanity but even they deserve a break every once in a while to take a breather and have a little fun.

Heck it was even known that the Noahs tend not to go scouting for innocence on this day for reason unknown but still it made them feel a little relief to know they were going to worry if the Earl was up and about at this very moment.

Halloween, a time for ghouls and goblins to come out and play, Miranda thought to herself giggling remembering how as a child she enjoy when that day came as she could pretend to be someone else other than herself, to join in on the merriment even though no one would but she.

It matter little to her because for some strange reason it made her feel there was a sort of magic in the air whenever she come out to see everyone wearing costumes, some pulling tricks to scare people, other well scaring seem like one of the many reasons since most of the kids try to scare her a lot with their tricks and whatnot. The sweets given were all right but she still could not forget how many times she was given a fright by one or two of those brats in her hometown.

But now was different, this was going to be her first Halloween in her new home and wanted to have the very best by spending it with her friends. And wanted to find the perfect costume to wear and was still unsure what she should go as. But just as she was going to give up all hope, feeling how useless she was, she spot something sitting idly by the corner and picked it up.

She remember wearing it once, when Allen and Lenalee had been trying to help her with her trouble, but now perhaps maybe…

A half hour later and trying on different dresses until she found the right one that seem suitable, pulling up fishnet stockings and finally finding a pair of shoes that she would be able to walk in without tripping too much. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit she didn't look half bad.

She put the last finishing touch on herself, grabbing the pointy hat off her bed and put it on. The Hall was complete decorate from top to bottom, orange and black streamers hung everywhere she look, tiny golems flapping above their heads like bats. She made it to the cafeteria where the party was to be and saw everyone already there and wearing costumes.

Allen was by the large cauldron bopping for apples with Timcampy who seem to be swimming in it, trying to catch the red morsel with its teeth. He was dressed as a clown and she thought he seem to be enjoying himself while enjoying the many deliscious sweets that Jerry whipped up for them. Lavi was on the side flirting with some of the female finders, dress as swashbuckling pirate who was trying to show the girls his sword. But before that could happen, Bookman came and bashed him over the head and wouldn't you know he was dressed as well a Panda.

Miranda giggled, glad to see her friends were having a good time while she see everyone all laughing and chatting. The generals were also taking part of the festivities as she saw General Cross, dress like a king, drinking while flirting or attempting to with Klaud as she was pretending not to listen while keeping an eye on her young apprentice who was by one of the tables and trying to sneak more candy while no one was looking. There were so many people here having a good time but as she scourge, hoping to spot the one person she was hoping to see—

"Miranda!" She turn and saw Lenalee coming towards her. She wore a white dress with large wings on her back which obviously fit her well and had a halo over her head.

"Wow Miranda you look great, love the costume!" Miranda blush while looking down at herself as she thought her attire was well decent and Lenalee shouldn't make a big deal out of it. She wore a short black dress with long sleeves trailing behind her, she had a broomstick in her hand that she borrowed from the science dept. as they kept a lot during all those clean ups of the damage Komui left. It was obvious what she was but what really shock most people when they saw her was the color of her skin.

Her face was tinted green. How this happened, well she had been wanting to hide the circles from her eyes and went to borrow some makeup from Lenalee but found out she ran out but told her that maybe someone from the science room had some, why she had no idea.

Johnny gave her what he thought was cleanser turn out to be one of Komui's failed product and in the end result made her a bright vivid green. To say she was taken aback by this and almost consider not coming out but somehow it seem to made her costume more appropriate as witches were sometime in their stories told to be a different color than normal.

"You think so?"

"Yeah and by the way, I just saw Krory coming in, he's over by the refreshments, I just stop by and he seems to be looking for you."

"R-Really?" She hope Lenalee didn't catch her stutter but anyone would see the darken cheek as something of a sign. Lenalee made no comment but told her, "Why not go over and say hi to him, I'm sure he'll be please to see you." She pushed her over to where she saw him and Miranda went, her feet automatically moving on their own accord while the angel Lenalee watch her.

"Go get him Miranda." Lenalee knew that the two had a crush on one another and it was about time they got together and she was going to see to that with a little help from her brother. By the end of the night those two will get together.

Miranda was feeling lightheaded, she wonder why she was but when she thought of Krory, it made her heart go all a flutter and having fluffy thoughts about him. Oh calm down Mira, it's going to be ok. She kept thinking this as she made her way to where the food was.

She saw he was over by the punch bowl, pouring himself a glass before he turn and saw her, surprise written on his face as he took a look at hers.

"Wow Miranda you look um…green?" Krory mutter as he couldn't help staring even though might seem rude but Miranda didn't mind as he took notice of her.

"Oh my thank you Krory or should I call you Count?" She giggled seeing he was wearing a red suit with his large cape. There was two red lines coming from the corner of his mouth.

He blink out of his stuper and then said, "Oh yes I'm suppose to be like Dracula right, silly huh, Lavi thought it would befitting and there's no way I'm going to be hunkering around in armor like Chaoji over there." Pointing over to the large knight that was clanking around in his body suit, it must be hard walking around in they both thought. Miranda on the other hand instead visualize Krory in a suit of armor and looking like some sort of dark knight, handsome, proud, regal…Miranda blush and without thinking said it out loud.

"I suppose but I think you make a dashing knight."

"Well I think you make a wonderful witch even if you're complexion is different." She was glad to hear him say he like her costume.

"Why thank you Krory, want to know why I chose to be a witch?" He nodded curious to hear as he like to listen to her stories and she told him some quite interesting ones from her life.

"Well back in my village, there was a story told of a witch called Elphaba, she was so different from everyone and not just because her skin was green. Everyone was afraid of her believing her to be wicked but deep down she wasn't. She was misunderstood but everyone was always judging her by her outside appearance, calling her things and avoided her at all cost. She felt no one understood her and grew up alone and sad…"

Miranda remember how she thought how she felt like the witch when everyone always made comments about her and didn't want to be her friend. Yet she look up to Krory and continue, "That was until she met this one person who saw her for who she was and not based on appearance. Of course the story was sad in the end but I kinda know how she felt and knew that she must've been happy to have met someone to truly see her for who she was."

"Plus one time the children dump a load of green paint on me and called me a witch."

"Oh that's awful." Krory thought imagining a chibi Miranda all green but also the one in front of him didn't look so bad, in fact it made her cuter. He try to shake the thought out but his cheeks gave it away, luckily Miranda didn't notice.

"Ja it was, but I was so use to it." They continue to talk, sometimes going to see their other friends but usually prefer to be just them having some time to watch the festivities and enjoy it. They never stood too far, always side by side and sometimes she could feel his hand brushed her and feel the slight tingle of it when he did.

It wasn't long before Komui made himself known, dressed as a mad scientist, what were the odds, but he look to be rather excited about something so they head over to where a small platform had been set up.

"All right will everyone gather together, we got a special feature tonight for everyone." He then had Reever and Johnny bring in a strange rectangular object over, with knobs and buttons and a small screen in the middle to show, two microphones were attached to it as well.

"We have thought long and hard of what to do and decide that the Black Order shall have a karaoke contest. The rules are simple: We pick randomly from this hat, deciding whether it be solo, duet, etc and second hat is whoever we chose has to come up here and sing."

Everyone seem physced as they got excited, some groan (Kanda just che'd, thinking no way he was singing) but in the end they were all waiting for a chance to show off their musical talent.

And so it started, Komui selected what they would do and who would sing. Some were good like Lenalee and Allen singing 'Superstition', Lavi got to sing 'Who's Watching Me!', others were a bit corny and funny, Johnny and Tiedoll singing 'This is Halloween', it was a good one with the exception of the end as Tiedoll said 'This is Halloween for my sons!' but then when the next people got to be chosen were up…

"All right a duet and who shall we have singing?" He reach inside the top hat and pulled out one slip, "Ms. Miranda Lotto…" A light flash onto Miranda pointing her out and then Komui reaching inside the hat again, "And Mr. Arystar Krory!"

The two walked towards the platform, both feeling their hearts hammering inside their chest as they realize they were to sing together in front of all those people.

Miranda grab the microphone and Krory did the same but his nearly fell out of his hand. He manage to grab hold of it while looking sheepishly at Miranda while she gave him a smile.

Music began to play and words appear on the tiny machine as Miranda waited for her cue. It didn't take long as she close her eyes and pray to not screw this up.

_OOOOOOOHHHHH  
>Kiss me too fiercely<br>Hold me too tight  
>I need help believing<br>you're with me tonight.  
>My wildest dreamings<br>could not foresee  
>Lying beside you<br>with you wanting me.  
><em>  
><em>Just for this moment<br>As long as you're mine  
>I've lost all resistance<br>And crossed some borderline  
>And if it turns out<br>It's over too fast  
>I'll make every last moment last<br>As long as you're mine  
><em>  
>Krory was in shock as well the rest when he heard Miranda singing for the first time. Her voice sounded so beautiful, like that of an angel. He wonder how no one had taken notice of that before. Krory could feel his heart doing flips as he saw her turn and look his way as to cue his part was coming up soon. Again that same topsy-turning feeling he had all night came back. How long had he had these, maybe long before this night, weeks maybe, a couple months.<p>

All he know was it started when he first laid eyes on her and knew somehow these feelings were real and made him feel once again alive since Eliade had passed on and thought never to find love again. But now seeing her look his way, her eyes shining with like two bright jewels and he wanted her to know, the feelings he had for her, to let her know what he thought of her.

**Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Through different eyes<br>**

**Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>**

**And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's up that I fell<br>**

His eyes never left her and saw hers twinkle under the light and saw her smile at him before the two sang together.

_**Every moment  
>As long as your mine<br>I'll wake up my body  
>And make up for lost time<br>**_  
><strong>Say there's no future<br>For us as a pair  
><strong>  
><em><strong>And though I may know<br>I don't care  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Just for this moment<br>As long as you're mine  
>Come be how you want to<br>And see how bright we shine  
>Borrow the moonlight<br>Until it is through  
>And know I'll be here<br>Holding you  
>As long as you're mine<br>**_  
>The two held onto that note, their eyes gazing at one another. When the music died, the hall was quiet before there was loud clapping and everyone hollering for an encore. Miranda not expecting such from everyone but still curtsy and handing the mike to Komui before walking to the stage, nearly tripped but walked off into the crowd. It didn't take Krory long to follow, wanting to get to Miranda to tell her as she left the room and went to grab some fresh air outside.<p>

He saw her standing on the roof, staring up at the moon, her green skin illuminating in the moonlight and never had he seen her look so, so, words were at a loss as he stared at her.

She turn and saw him there, "Oh Krory ah sorry I didn't mean to leave, I just didn't expect, I mean I, I never was so good at singing in front of such a crowd…"

"But Miranda you sang so beautifully and everyone thinks so…so did I, you were great back there."

"Please I didn't, I'm not—" But she turn to look away yet Krory move to her side, wanting her to know the truth, needing her to know that it all was there.

"Miranda, look at me." She tilt her head and her heart flutter when she saw his eyes were on her.

He reach to touch her cheek, "You were so beautiful singing there, I never imagine I would find that not only are you a wonderful person but also a great singer. You're song lifted me up and made me want to reveal something, something that I have been keeping from you."

"Krory what…" Before she knew it his lips descend down on hers. The two stood there, their lips locked together and Krory's arms pulling her close to him. Miranda thought this had to be too good to be real but when she felt his lips part from her, he whisper, "I've been wanting to do that for so long, I had come to terms that I had fallen for you when I first saw you on Anita's ship, thinking how you were so gorgeous and yet I was fighting back because I was worried would affect our friendship. But I realize, I can't hold it back anymore. I'm in love with you Miranda."

"Oh Krory, I love you too, I had a crush on you for some time but didn't act on them because I didn't think you felt the same but now I'm glad you told me. This is the best Halloween I ever had."

"So do I." He held her, the two of them standing under the moonlight listen to the cajole of everyone inside having their fun but for them they were in pure bliss. Suddenly Miranda pulled away and Krory blink as he looked at her.

"What is it?" Krory ask staring at his beloved wondering what was up.

"It's just for the first time, I feel...wicked." She whispered the last bit huskily before going in and kissing him on the mouth, catching him off guard but did not mind as he like this special treat from his little wicked Witch of the Black Order.


End file.
